Обсуждение:Ошибки перевода
Обсуждение спорных моментов Анонимы утверждают, что фраза «'поневоле затоскуешь по ядерной зиме'» является речевой ошибкой: ядерной зимы не было, а значит, мол, тосковать по ней невозможно. Может ли кто-нибудь подтвердить или опровергнуть это? И является ли ошибкой устоявшийся перевод «'ghoul'» как «'гуль'» (а не «мертвяк», «упырь» и тому подобные характеристики внешнего вида мутантов)? UnknownObject (обсуждение) 11:09, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) : Никогда не был в весенней Исландии, когда прилетевшие утки-мандаринки садятся на ветки редких деревьев, но тоскуюуууу…. :) : С гулем тоже всё вполне ясно — не упырь. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 11:24, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) : Была она (ядерная зима) или не было её — не знаю, но фразу: «''Patrolling the Mojave almost makes you wish for a nuclear winter''» в исполнении разных безымянных бойцов и рейнджеров НКР, слышал неоднократно. Что касается гулей, то такой перевод слова ghoul, если верить Google-переводчику, тоже вполне имеет место быть, так что, наверное, ошибкой не является. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 11:28, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) :: А откуда взялась информация, что ядерной зимы не было? Потому как во вступительном ролике Fallout 2, например, наоборот, практически прямым текстом говорится о длительной ядерной ночи: «На планете воцарились тьма и тишина… И так продолжалось много лет». Это не только не противоречит ядерной зиме, но и подразумевает её. Vade Parvis (обсуждение) 15:34, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: Обсуждалось в Библии 8. В интро скорее говорится о совокупности всех последствий, чем именно о darkness. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 08:25, декабря 19, 2012 (UTC) Зверомаги Мне лично ситуация со Зверомагами понятна, потому что Повелители зверей — очень длинно, да и вряд ли так себя называло бы племя дикарей с минимальным словарным запасом. Партия какая-нибудь — да, у них амбиций кулёк. Ну и псионический дар на сегодняшний день — пока всё-таки ближе к магии. В качестве аргумента добавлю, что Lord — одно из обращений к Богу (и Дьяволу), так что антиматериалистической магии предостаточно.) Может, смягчить пункт, добавив возможно? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 17:26, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) Часть работы за нас сделал Луркмор Несколько ляпов из Fallout 1 — проверил бы кто. UnknownObject (обсуждение) 17:56, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) : Так проверено уже, как написано, так и есть. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 19:46, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) :: Тоже посмотрел. Битье (наверное, правильно Битьё) меня совершенно не расстроило.)) Lash можно перевести как удар плетью, Lasher — соответствующая производная. Как было перевести — плеткун-секун-выпорун-отдерун?) В диалоге есть строки «Классный у тебя жезл! Это из-за него тебя прозвали Лэшером?» (Фаргус, наверное), так что есть конкретная завязка на его кнутоплёткожезл. Ну, не самое прекрасное имя, возможно.)) Но зато по смыслу увязка есть. И слово русское такое имеется, кстати. Честно говоря, я думал, что всё гораздо ужастшнее, и теперь сомневаюсь, ляп ли это вообще? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:11, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: К сожалению, сложно сказать Битье он или Битьё в первых частях не приняты были диарезисы. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 03:35, декабря 17, 2012 (UTC) :::: Грамота.ру говорит, что таки Битьё. Korney San (обсуждение) 04:07, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Битьё, да как процесс. А как имя собственное, не факт. Хотя да, скорее всего он именно Битьё. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 04:25, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Давайте тогда решим: покажем именем его наклонности (Бить'ё') или оставим налёт французской аристократичности (Бить'е ', шевалье etc). Korney San (обсуждение) 06:02, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Посмотрел английскую статью. Конкретно этим персонажем можно гордиться — «задницы одина» сгенерировали перевод, сохранивший весьма пикантный каламбур из оригинала, так что Лэшера АКА Битьё можно смел вычёркивать из данного списка. Что я и сделал. А Лурк в данном конкретном случае сфейлил. --Korney San (обсуждение) 09:12, января 4, 2013 (UTC) Господа… Давайте начала будем все неоднозначные версии заносить сюда и обсуждать, а потом уж вставлять в статью. Нет вопросов по нарезному оружию, Тоширо/Тосиро Каго и Кассиди/Кэссиди, Оружейным складам и т. п. — это явные и легко доказываемые ошибки. В то же время: * Различные варианты транскрипции, не влияющие на передаваемую информацию или какие-то отсылки — это просто допустимые варианты, так как единых всемирно-галактических правил нет (или дайте на них ссылку). В этом смысле Шарона/Сарона — не ляп. Более того, сама роза — сто раз не роза, а шафран, гибискус, зверобой и прочие тюльпаны в ста различных версиях Библий, Талмудов и БСЭ. И первую ошибку сделал ещё Аквила, который облажался при переводе Библии на греческий. Долина, в которой рос этот репей, ставший в Европе символом любви, у нас известна как Шарон. Если не будет возражений, этот пункт можно убрать. * Монтировка — нелишне будет прочесть статью про неё. И пункт тоже можно вычеркнуть. * Са'р'сапарилла/Саспарилла — в англовики написано про два исторических компонента «корневого пива»: северо-американский [[wikipedia:ru:Сассафрас|'сасса'фрас]] (основа) и лекарственный смилакс, он же сассапариль или сарсапарель (один из компонентов). В итоге слияния слов образовалось неформальное название Sasparilly. Для тех, кто не верит тлетворному Западу, есть ссылка на произношение. Так что тоже к удалению, полагаю. И просьба такая ко всем нам: при вписывании пункта не забывать давать ссылки на подробное объяснение, если таковое есть в самих статья. Например, по алгоритму Эвклида можно дать такую. Для тех, кто недавно в Убежище — пишется так: Бла-бла-бла или конкретно по Эвклиду: такую --FunGorn (обсуждение) 02:16, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) :: С монтировкой вообще смешно получилось — там же явно «фомка» видна. И кстати, включив СПГС, я нашёл вариант, заставивший неизвестного локализатора перевести Thuy Dang как Фу Дер Мо. «Dango» — искажённое японское «помёт». Далее, думаю, понятно. Korney San (обсуждение) 04:03, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: По поводу Сансет Сарсапариллы. Мне кажется, что в данном случае название напитка и корпорации должно транскрибироваться без изменений и не должно переводиться. Мы же не переводим и не сокращаем, как нам вздумается, название напитка, к примеру, Маунтин Дью. Или там СевенАп. Лично я вообще против перевода Нюка-Колы как Ядер-Колы. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 14:40, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) :::: Выше есть ссылка именно на транскрипцию. Sarsaparilla [Sæspərɪlə], где æ'' произносится как краткое ''a в bad, или [Sɑːspəˈrilə], где ɑː произносится как a'' в ''father. О переводе речи нет--FunGorn (обсуждение) 15:03, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Про монтировку-гвоздодёр-лом-фомку ещё раз: фомка — это монтировка на фене. У нас что ли криминальная энциклопедия? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 09:08, декабря 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Название напитка произносится всеми персонажами как «саспарилла». ChOOwak (обсуждение) 12:20, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Речь не о персонажах — они говорят словами локализаторов, что логично :) — а об ошибочном/правильном переводе. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 16:10, января 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: И ещё раз о монтировке. Настоящщая монтировка — в Fallout 3. Так то. --Korney San (обсуждение) 14:53, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) Инфильтратор Не думаю, что это ошибочный перевод — см., например, Инфильтрация (тактика). Vade Parvis (обсуждение) 02:04, декабря 21, 2012 (UTC) : Открываю 4 словаря — гугль, бинг, промт и мелкософт: агент, лазутчик, шпион, нарушитель границы и пр. Хорошо. Но для успокоения открываю лингву: агент, лазутчик, разведчик, шпион. Для полного успокоения открываю Мюллера: шпион, лазутчик. Чтобы успокоиться навеки, открываю кембриджский словарик: a person who secretly becomes part of a group in order to get information. Можно открыть БТС и БЭС, орфографический, грамоту.ру: нет такого слова. Думаю, что в день перевода этого названия 1С настигла божья кара в виде одновременно двух мыслей, и они не справились с нахлынувшим потоком. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 03:38, декабря 21, 2012 (UTC) :: «Инфильтратор» — скорее всего, производное от «infiltration». Это слово, помимо основного значения «проникновение», применяется в значении «зачистка». ChOOwak (обсуждение) 12:23, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: «Инфильтратор» — производная от Infiltrator в оригинале игры. Кстати, способность «Домушник» в родном исполнении тоже числится как Infiltrator. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 16:10, января 22, 2013 (UTC) Фонарик Именно в статье Википедии, на которую дана ссылка, говорится, что фонарики «существуют механические (преобразующие мускульную силу в электрическую), химические (источник света — химическая реакция) и с использованием открытого огня». Так что это не ошибка вовсе. Можно в статье Фонарик написать примечание о возможном типе. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 15:28, декабря 25, 2012 (UTC) : Я бы сказал, что под ручным фонарём понимается прежде всего направленный источник света, а тут осветительный факел. Собственно, как «факел» это и надо было переводить. А вообще, и наиболее распространённый технический перевод слова Flare, и внешний вид предмета однозначно указывают на сигнальную ракету. Как из «ракеты» вышел «фонарик» — одному 1С ведомо… Korney San (обсуждение) 06:40, декабря 26, 2012 (UTC) :: «Я бы сказал» — не аргумент, наверное. «Светлячок-фонарик» и прочие подобные сущности вполне укладываются в понятие ненаправленного света. Ну и есть ссылка на Википедию, которую трудно игнорировать. Что касается слова «факел», то легко представить себе, что написали бы в этой статье про 1С, переведи они так.)) Аналогично и про сигнальную ракету. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 09:00, декабря 26, 2012 (UTC) ::: Если опираться на взаимодействие с игровым окружением, то это всё-таки факел. И ещё: в отличие от того, что написано в нашей и буржуйской статье, зажжёный фонарик урона почему-то не наносит (только что раз 10 бросил его в радскорпиона — хоть бы хны). --Korney San (обсуждение) 15:24, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) :::: По урону посмотрю. Отпишусь как смогу. ИМХО тут метанием в скорпиона никак не обойдешься, ПУ може полностью гасить как 6, так и 7 пунктов урона. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 16:12, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Незажжёный этому же скорпиону наносил урон как положено — 1 ОЗ. --Korney San (обсуждение) 21:21, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Внешне (цитирую) это однозначно осветительная ракета, по взаимодействию — факел. Все эти определения аккуратно ложатся в определение небольшого носимого источника света для индивидуального использования. То есть фонарик. Исходя из описания и свойств, которые можно выудить из игры, никаких иных выводов, не являющихся предположениями, сделать нельзя. Кроме того, в русском факел и сигнальная ракета имеют несколько иное значение. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:33, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Бугага, я нашёл таки точное немецко-русское слово, которое не мог вспомнить. Это фальшфейер. Картонная гильза и все дела… --Korney San (обсуждение) 21:21, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Ок, надо было назвать фальшфейером?) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:17, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Надо было. Но если это слово режет слух, то «факел» ближайшее по смыслу, виду и т. д. --Korney San (обсуждение) 23:33, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::: Факел меня коробит ещё больше, чем русский перевод с английского на немецкий. А так, после последних уточнений, согласен, что этот фонарик несколько выпадает из понятия фонарика.) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 00:07, декабря 29, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Не пользуйтесь, пожалуйста, викификатором на страницах обсуждения. Калабас — тыква-горлянка или калабас, из которой делают сосуды, что в случае с пиводелом более чем вполне и очень в тему. Тыква 100 % бы была осмеяна с непременным знайским уточнением о полном непонимании переводчиками как смысла мате, так и тыквенной темы вообще. Или Горлянкой бы его…) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 09:21, декабря 26, 2012 (UTC) Хороший, плохой и прочие ангелы В оригинальном итальянском фильме нет никаких Блондинчиков, есть, насколько я понимаю, Блондин (il Biondo). И имена собственные обычно не переводятся. Это в качестве реплики. Туда же идут ангельские глаза, получившиеся из оригинального Sentenza (ит. приговор, суждение). Да и angel-eyes вроде не глаза ангела, а ангелоглазый, то бишь (особенно в контексте образа) невинный, аки младенец, агнец божий и пр., нет? Так что ещё вопрос, кто какую отсылку потерял. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:28, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) : В таком случае Ангелочка можно вычеркнуть, как возвращение к первоисточнику, а Блондинчика в отсылках переправить в Блондина. --Korney San (обсуждение) 23:33, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) Дробитель — смотрю всякие словари и нахожу: person or device that reduces material to pulp by crushing or kneading; прибор для измельчения биоматериала в гомогенную массу; машина для противопожарной расчистки леса. И просто мясорубка в викисловаре как тех. устройство masticator. В WOW есть одноручный The Masicator. Но жеватель конечно лучше, да. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:28, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) : А если ? Ну ни разу он не дробитель-мясорубка, прямым текстом в файлах игры описывается калька с Тайсона. Да, он «лось», но прозвище-то получил именно за привычку жевать чужие уши. --Korney San (обсуждение) 23:33, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) :: Калька в самом названии файла диалога: NcTyson.msg, куда уж яснее. Я просто привёл переводы, дающие основания предполагать, что вариант переводчиков вполне укладывается в зубодробительный контекст. И не припомню что-то историю с жеванием Тайсоном ушей. Откусил — да, но жевал — разве?) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:51, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: А здесь я верну Вам подачу насчёт «кто какую отсылку»: если бы разработчики назвали персонажа Biter вместо Masticator, мы бы долго выбирали между «Кусака» и «Откусыватель» :))) --Korney San (обсуждение) 05:42, декабря 29, 2012 (UTC) Денатурат История «хорошего» напитка здесь, кому лень читать, краткое содержание: в 20—30-х годах в Штатах продавали лечебный экстракт из ямайского имбиря (Jamaika Jingers). Потом, когда случился антиалкогольный закон, микстуру стали употреблять в других целях (однако, 70 % спирта), смешивая с чем-нибудь, продававшимся в той же атеке (например, кока-колой). Власти потребовали увеличить дозу имбиря, чтобы джейк соответствовал статусу лекарства и его нельзя было пить просто так из-за горечи. Количество проверяли кипячением и взвешиванием выпаренного сухого вещества. Потом два умника-химика-бутлегера придумали добавлять вещество, не портящее вкус, но дающее нужную массу осадка при минимальном количестве имбиря (кто-то вообще заменял его касторовым маслом или патокой). Через какое-то время выяснилось, что добавка крайне токсична, а огромное количество любителей джейка (30—50 тыс. по разным оценкам) получило параличи разной тяжести. Есть американский термины the jake walk effect и jake legs — особая походка людей с парализованными конечностями. Всех разоблачили, но «ядовитый» термин остался. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:42, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) : Не буду против, если Вы отредактируете добавленный мной абзац по своему усмотрению. UnknownObject (обсуждение) 19:23, декабря 29, 2012 (UTC) Максон-Мэксон Сталкиваюсь с разночтением первой гласной æ как А'' и ''Э в разных играх. Причём Э'' появилась c ''FO3. Точнее, появилась история всей семьи в специальном именном терминале в Цитадели. Из «новых» членов семьи там упомянуты: * Джонатан и Джессика Мэксон, а также их сын оруженосец Мэксон. * Мэксон Второй (он же есть в [[Библия Fallout 6#Гадюки|Библии Fallout]]). * Джереми Мэксон — человек из VB. Они законно названы в статьях как М'э'ксоны. Но Джон Мэксон и Роджер Мэксон в первом Fallout локализованы как М'а'ксон. Занёс бы это в ошибки (сам факт несовпадения). А Джона ещё и переименовал бы так, как в игре. С переименованием Роджера сложнее — он упоминается и в FO1, и в FO3. А что с ними в FNV? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 16:10, января 22, 2013 (UTC) : Использовал поиск текста GECK для FNV. «Максон» — 0 результатов, «Мэксон» — 4 результата. UnknownObject (обсуждение) 16:30, января 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Таки что же делать будем? Особенно с Роджером. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 02:56, марта 3, 2013 (UTC) Surplus В Fallout: New Vegas часто встречаются патроны с этим прилагательным в описании. 1С перевела это слово как «Армейский», но в онлайн-словарях я не нашёл подобного значения этого слова. Нет ли здесь ошибки? И какой перевод был бы наиболее адекватным? --UnknownObject (обсуждение) 14:23, февраля 6, 2013 (UTC) : Среди вариантов употребления можно найти такой: surplus sales — продажа правительственных товарных излишков или избыточных военных материалов http://english-cards.ru/Cards/hanke/surplus. --Anticube (обсуждение) 16:32, февраля 6, 2013 (UTC) :: В словаре Мюллера нашёл такое: surplus 1. noun излишек, остаток Syn: see left-over 2. adj. 1) излишний, избыточный; добавочный; surplus kit amer.; mil. — комплект запасного обмундирования. И статья по американскому употреблению в Oxford Dictionaries. Возможно, употребление термина запасной по отношению в боеприпасам было бы более точным. Кстати, в Убежище есть участник Theodorico (из англовики), который согласился нам помогать в подобных вопросах. Можно спросить. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:13, февраля 6, 2013 (UTC) «Surplus» означает «из мобилизационных резервов», это оружие, боеприпасы и снаряжение со складов длительного хранения (армейских или Национальной гвардии), как правило — несколько устаревших образцов. С уважением, Shadowcaster (Fallout-RU) (обсуждение) 01:53, февраля 7, 2013 (UTC) : Вполне возможно. Уточню, что мирное surplus означает только то, что означает — избыток-излишек, а в значении запасов или резервов используется лишь в сочетании с «военными» существительными. Само по себе прилагательное никакой армейской нагрузки не несёт. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 02:47, февраля 7, 2013 (UTC) Львиный Прайд Наткнулся на такое, такое и такое. Преинтересно. Может быть, от устаревшего написания lions как lyons ниточки к Лайонсу и подопечным тёти Сары тянутся. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:37, февраля 6, 2013 (UTC) Теперь с шаблоном Вот: . Для разметки попавших «в опалу» статей. Описание там же. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 13:38, февраля 7, 2013 (UTC) Шеф-Шеф Очевидно, что в данном конкретном случае наши фекализаторы имели в виду «Шеф-повар». А как по мне так правильне было бы перевести как «Кок-Кок». То же самое, что и «Повар-Повар», но короче, звучит похолже на оригинал и отражает специфику имени. mad le zisell (обсуждение) 08:30, февраля 8, 2013 (UTC) : Кок-Кок самое то, а вообще переводить имена собственные это прямо «фишка» 1С. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 08:42, февраля 8, 2013 (UTC) :: Есть трудности перевода, связанные с невозможностью точно передать скрытый смысл или игру слов, всякие идиомы, анекдоты и просто отсутствие определённых понятий. Шеф-Шеф в этом смысле — именно этот случай. И винить 1С в том, что Шеф-Шеф вместо шеф-поваров крепко посылает к таксистам, взамен предлагая Кок-Коков и Кук-Куков (Kuk-kuk, если говорить о правильной транскрипции), посылающих ещё дальше — не есть мудро. Просто попробуйте поспрашивать окружающих на предмет возникающих с кок-кок или кук-кук ассоциаций, и едва ли найдутся такие, кто услышит в этом запахи кухни. Что же до, извините, «фекалоидов», «задниц» и прочих эпитетов в отношении 1С, то это просто невежливо по отношению к читающим. Есть личные блоги, личные кухни и компании — упражняйтесь сколько угодно, не нужно засорять общественный эфир. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 18:22, февраля 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: Вообще-то «Задница Одина» — это омофон-бэкроним, выражающий суть многих переводов 1С по принципу транскрипции: 1С — один эс — Odinn’s Ass — Задница Одина. :) Как говорится, за что боролись… Впредь я постараюсь сдерживаться. --Korney San (обсуждение) 19:22, февраля 8, 2013 (UTC) :::: Про омофоны понятно и возразить нечего, особенно если вставлено в кавычки. Как и про «фишку» с транскрипцией. Не отнять, как говорится. Я про конкретно ругательства в неличной зоне. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:36, февраля 8, 2013 (UTC) Высокие планы Летуна А действительно ли таким образом перевела название квеста компания 1С, а не автор статьи в Убежище о квесте? Проверил в GECK — название этого квеста в игровых файлах не встречается совсем. Если эту ошибку допустил автор статьи, так почему бы и не исправить её? --UnknownObject (обсуждение) 10:10, февраля 9, 2013 (UTC) : Для меня это самый хороший пост за последний месяц! Если бы у нас существовала система признания заслуг участников самими участниками (как в англовики), Вам от меня был бы самый большой орден! :) А то столько разговоров вокруг «горе-переводчиков».. Можно спокойно переименовывать так, как до́лжно. Добавлю, что перевод упоминаемого в Википедии фильма тоже не блещет знаниями. High Plains — не «высокогорные равнины», а вполне конкретные Высокие равнины в США. Ну и Drifter-Летун имеет значение «a person who is continually moving from place to place, without any fixed home or job» (Оксфордский словарь), что в «советском» русском имело (возможно, имеет) ещё и вполне конкретное значение человека, часто меняющего место работы (Вы летун, инженер Талмудовский! Вы разрушаете производство! Илья Ильф, Евгений Петров). Наверное, это не лучший вариант перевода, но хотя бы ироничный и точно не PROMT. Спасибо UnknownObject. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 01:37, февраля 10, 2013 (UTC) Два ствола Под двумя стволами скрывается, вероятно, фильм тов. Гая Ричи «Карты, деньги, два ствола», где под стволами конкретно понимаются не двустволки, а два антикварных ружья. Правда, отсылка настолько невнятная и неуместная, что… кхе-кхе… Н-де… --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:39, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) : Возможно, но дело в том, что в описании способности чётко обозначена «двустволка». --Anticube (обсуждение) 20:51, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Не вопрос, ляп по всем параметрам без лупы виден. Я прочесал тонны ссылок, надеясь хотя бы какую-то связь с хирургом найти, но тщетно. Очень кракозябристо извивалась мысль переводчиков… Но картинку убрал бы всё-таки, потому что ссылка есть на саму статью. У других ошибок тоже поводы есть к иллюстрированию, если всё сопровождать картинками, то статья расползётся до монструозных размеров. Впереди ещё достаточно находок.) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:03, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: Картинка упоминается в тексте, и для читателя будет удобнее, если её можно будет сразу увидить, а не переходит куда-то ещё. А от нескольких хороших картинок со статьей ничего плохого не случится. --Anticube (обсуждение) 03:17, марта 14, 2013 (UTC) :::: Хочу ещё напомнить, что «Два ствола» некорректно по отношению к объектам воздействия, которые в подавляющем большинстве помповые (на что, собственно, намекает оригинал и картинка) и одноствольные. И про ассоциации: мне вспомнился фильм про двух агентов ФБР, которые вытаскивали свидетеля из нехорошего места, причём при погрузке в машину в них пальнули из базуки, а один из них из помповика ракету сбил, заслужив возглас свидетеля «Ну ты прямо Пэтриот!». Название фильма, увы, не вспомнил. --Korney San (обсуждение) 04:05, марта 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Ничего не понял из поста выше — в чём именно некорректность и почему объекты воздействия — помповые? ОВ — это поражаемые объекты. Или это про воздействующие объекты? Впрочем, ошибка перевода всё равно остаётся ошибкой. ::::: По картинке. Читатель попадёт на страницу ОШ скорее всего через саму страницу с ошибкой, в которой картинки все есть. Это раз. В том размере, до которого её уменьшили, разобрать что-то невозможно, и придётся делать тот же клик для увеличения. Это два. Поэтому пока перенёс в галерею, а в идеале, считаю, достаточно ставить ссылку-возврат на статью. Это удобно читающему — можно прыгать туда-сюда-обратно без потери обеих статей, и не грузит данную статью, которая неизбежно удвоится со временем в размерах. Это мой прогноз только по FO3. И ещё раз: Пожалуйста, при описании ошибок проявляйте сдержанность, деликатность и прочие ваши добродетели. Это не листок гнева и не пособие по изобличению 1С. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 10:05, марта 14, 2013 (UTC) Улучшение атаки Феникс Ввиду большого размера перенесено на страницу обсуждения статьи. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 17:42, марта 26, 2013 (UTC) Полицейские очки Authority glasses на русском будет «полицейские очки»? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:34, марта 14, 2013 (UTC) : Да. --Anticube (обсуждение) 20:44, марта 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Я в том смысле, что по authority обыскал весь Оксфордский толковый, но ни разу не встретил упоминания полиции. Как и у Мюллера, и в американском жаргоне. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:10, марта 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: Немного информации к размышлению: en:Talk:Authority glasses. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 03:16, марта 15, 2013 (UTC) :::: Это о требовании признать очки простыми солнечными? Или что? Простите, я не владею английским, и не смог найти там пояснения, что агенты ФБР, Управления по борьбе с наркотиками, Службы маршалов и пр. невходящие в полицию не являются представителями Authority. Не собираюсь добавлять ошибку в статью, но уточняющее замечание в исходной статье могло бы быть. Если, конечно, не найдётся подтверждения тому, о чём выше. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:34, марта 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Не надо строить из себя дурачка. Я лично считаю что перевод неправильный, так как их можно найти на старом ядерном полигоне. Очевидно, что смотрят на ядерные испытания не полицейские. И почему бы вам не спросить об этом самого Антикуба? --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 22:11, марта 16, 2013 (UTC) Лаура/Лора Подскажите, пожалуйста, в чём ошиблась Википедия, предложив в статье о практической транскрипции передавать au как «о» или «ау»? И почему в Википедии, например, статья Лаура имеет английское зеркало Laura? Или почему «столь любимый мной Мюллер» (а равно и lingvo) дают варианты Лора и Лаура как равнозначные, а Виктор Вебер выбирает Лауру? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:47, марта 21, 2013 (UTC) : Тут тоже самое что и в Херберт\Герберт и Ватсон\Уотсон. Различные варианты перевода. Ошибки нет. (А название книги как «Наши крошки: Всё о педиатрии» перевела 1С.) --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 02:45, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Допустим. Почему там нет хотя бы одного примера на «ау» ? А основной вариант произношения именно «о». К слову, Лингво на первое место ставит именно Лору. Да и если пощёлкать в том же Лингво слова, начинающиеся на «lau-» (хотя бы), везде увидите «о». А в статье с именем прямо указано, что «Лаура» — латынь. Ме же переводим с английского. --Korney San (обсуждение) 04:15, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: Вопрос как раз не в том, что все слова на lingvo видны с «о», а в том, о чём выше написал Silvold 432. И никакого «основного» варианта в статье нет. Ну и про латынь — там указано происхождение имени, не более. Латинское оно как для нас, так и для англичан, статья которых Laura соответствует нашей Лаура. Просто варианты передачи, не ошибка. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:04, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) :::: Вы меня убедили, убираю. --Korney San (обсуждение) 08:50, марта 23, 2013 (UTC) Магн/Магнус Почему Магна ( ) назвали Магнусом, особенно на фоне перевода Silus как Сил, я не понимаю. Опираясь на своё дилетантское мнение, скажу, что в Википедии имя Гнея Помпея пишется как Магн. Там вообще все древние римляне Магны, а вот фамилии, а также скандинавские цари и иже с ними — Магнусы. Вообще, ни один нормальный источник не говорит что его зовут Магнус, как раз наоборот. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 22:41, марта 24, 2013 (UTC) : В свое время (до выхода официальной локализации) с моей стороны была даже небольшая «война правок», когда я вовсю отменял все попытки дописать это злополучное «-ус» к имени Магна. 1С, видимо, решила пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления и перевела его имя транскрипцией. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 18:46, марта 25, 2013 (UTC) Лог Максона Что до «Истории Максона», то вообще ни в какие ворота, да, но почему голодиск (техническое устройство как бы) не может содержать именно лог? Смотрю перевод lingvo: log 1) регистрация, запись (информации), протокол || регистрировать, записывать (информацию), протоколировать. Вроде бы по содержанию всё совпадает. Или что? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:01, марта 24, 2013 (UTC) : Повторю Ваши слова: покажите мне словарь с переводом «log» как «лог». Протокол — да, журнал — очень хорошо, история — гораздо лучше, дневник — было бы замечательно. Но упомянутые мной выше требования к переводу требуют, уж извините за тавтологию, исключать транскрипцию из перевода… --Korney San (обсуждение) 04:23, марта 25, 2013 (UTC) :: Нечего возразить.) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 13:14, марта 26, 2013 (UTC) Театр «Туз» Поскольку он в оригинале называется The Aces (во множественном числе), то и по-русски, по идее, он должен был бы называться «Тузы». 84.204.20.115 14:02, апреля 9, 2013 (UTC) Пустоши и сферы Перевод Arroyo hunting grounds как Пустоши и Golden globes как Райские сферы не может быть ошибкой? --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 12:22, апреля 14, 2013 (UTC) : Насчет Пустошей: это не ошибка, это самодеятельность (или лень?) нашего любимого локализатора. Насчет «Райских сфер»: в принципе, опять же самодеятельность, поскольку есть отличный вариант с «Золотыми шарами», более похожий на оригинал. Но поскольку статья у нас называется лаконично «'Ошибки' перевода», а не, допустим, «Ошибки, неточности, косяки et cetera перевода», то оба пункта стоит занести в список. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 18:27, апреля 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Золотые шары тоже no pasarán, поскольку Golden Globe — американский порн кинематографический приз в виде золотого глобуса, и перевод «с шарами» теряет соответствующую отсылку. Да и шары тоже не воспринимаются тем, что подразумевалось. Тяжёлый для переводчиков случай. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:20, апреля 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: По поводу «Охотничьих угодий Арройо». Название английской статьи и есть самодеятельность, поскольку собственно локация называется Wilderness (см. № 35), что можно перевести как «пустыня, глушь, глухомань». Да, население Арройо ходит туда охотиться, но в данном случае ошибки локализации нет, есть инициатива автора статьи Нюкапедии. Теперь о шарах. Перевод слова globe допускает вариант «сфера», имея основным «шар, планета», так что более-менее точным вариантом было бы «Золотые сферы». Ну а дальше я могу только строить предположения об ассоциациях, замкнувшихся у конкретного локализатора относительно этой части тела. То ли это «золотой век», то ли «яблоко раздора» из древней Греции, то ли самое первое «райское яблоко искушения»… --Korney San (обсуждение) 04:03, апреля 15, 2013 (UTC) :::: Вся локация — «кинематографическая» отсылка/насмешка, и Golden Globes есть искажение названия премии Golden Globe Award или «Золотой глобус». Без всяких там шаров, планет или сфер — конкретно глобус. Переделка, вероятно, превратила глобус в жаргонные «шары», «сферы» и т. п. человеческо-анатомические подробности. Или пресловутые золотые яйца, поставляемые существом типа «курица», если таковая есть у американцев. У локализатора ничего не замкнуло, просто они контекст не изучили. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:00, апреля 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Замкнуло. Иначе почему они перевели Golden как «райский»? И по поводу Крысобога — он так называется и в системных сообщениях. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 02:57, апреля 16, 2013 (UTC) Гатлинг-лазер «Мститель» В оригинале данное оружие называется «Vengeance», что означает не «Мститель», а «Месть». Вот миниган из F:NV действительно должен называться «Мстителем» (Avenger). 94.188.46.142 17:17, апреля 18, 2013 (UTC) Ворона птица большая, сильная… Вам не кажется, что как-то нелогично называть мужчину Вороной? В Оазисе половина, а то и больше персонажей пол поменяли после локализации, и ничего. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 09:46, мая 1, 2013 (UTC) : Мне не кажется. Мало ли что и кому там поменяла локализация. Если бы этот персонаж хотел зваться «Ворон», он бы взял себе прозвище «Raven». А раз «Crow», значит — Ворона. И хоть и ворон, и ворона относятся к одному роду, все-таки это разные птицы. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 19:03, мая 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Что и кому? Отец-корень Лавр, Мать-крона Берёза, Провидица Сирень, Ствол Клён, Ветвь Липа. А в английском языке мужчину могут звать хоть Липа, хоть Берёза, хоть Ворона, в отличие от русского, где это выглядит несуразно. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 21:36, мая 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: Я в курсе насчет этих пертурбаций в Оазисе. Я не одобряю подобных смен имен. Более того, я считаю, что этот момент следует отразить здесь, в ОШ, а не просто оставить по сноске в каждой статье. Если нет контраргументов, то я добавлю ситуацию с древенами в ОШ. ::: Предполагаю, что неприятие "как бы женских" имен (Ворона, Береза, Липа) идет из-за того, что они оканчиваются на гласные, которые у нас подсознательно ассоциируются именно с женским родом. Однако мужские имена наподобие Никита или Данила не считаются нелогичными или несуразными. Подытожу: я за максимальное соответствие перевода оригиналу; я - за то, чтобы у персонажа были такие имена и прозвища, которые были задуманы авторами, а не придуманы локализаторами из каких-то своих соображений. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 06:10, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) :::: Никакого неприятия. Никита и Данила — мужской род, Ворона, Липа — женский. «Что не запрещено, то разрешено»? --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 11:01, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Дело не в роде. У нас есть три варианта: 1) Оставить персонажа-мужчину с прозвищем "Ворона", как задумывалось авторами, и не обращать внимания на мнимую (на мой взгляд) нелогичность или несуразность; 2) Дать ему грамматически верное с точки зрения русского языка прозвище "Самец вороны"; 3) Дать ему прозвище "Ворон" (или "Чайка", или "Стервятник", или любой другой птицы - какая разница, ведь птица-то по-любому другая будет). Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 12:03, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::: «Здравствуйте, меня зовут Даша Сапожкин»? В английском у мужчины может быть прозвище хоть «Crow», хоть «Cow», они оба «it». В русском же и корова женского пола, и ворона. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 12:25, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Тогда я спрошу еще раз - какой вариант выберете вы? Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 12:59, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: Если придираться, то никакой. А по смыслу к «вороне» ближе всего «ворон». Вот его и выберу. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 13:18, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) Сдвиг. Вот пример. Почему-то ни у кого не возникает сомнений, что он мальчик, ведь он Нюхач, а не Гунька, Сопелка и т.д. Ан нет, девочка. Это ошибка. А ситуация с Вороном/Вороной — нет. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 13:31, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) : В английском crow'ом называют чёрную большую птицу, которая каркает. Более того, у американцев чёрная ворона и чёрный ворон в написании отличаются только определителем: carrion '''crow' и ''American '''crow. Так что тут нет ошибки. Возможно, потеряна отсылка к названию индейцев одной из резерваций Монтаны, особенно с учётом службы Ворона в должности племенного шамана, но это дело тёмное и в должной степени не подтверждено первоисточником. Об этом я уже написал в статье. Думаю, в ОШ можно Ворона из списка удалить. : Про Лип/Берёз. В русском запросто можно называть мужские особи «женскими» именами (Иван Дубина, Степан Собака, Никодим Пуля), но в контексте Оазиса и его персонажей это было бы крайне нелепо. Мать-крона Лавр и Отец-корень Берёза.. Ствол Липа и Ветвь Клён.. Всё-таки, как где-то уже говорил Fylhtq, локализация — не просто механический перевод. К тому же статья ОШ — про ошибки, а данную историю вряд ли можно отнести к таковым, тут всё вполне осознанно сделано (а мне кажется, что и правильно). --FunGorn (обсуждение) 13:41, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Ладно, можете удалять, если считаете нужным. Хочу лишь в последний раз упомянуть, что ворон и ворона - это разные птицы, об этом явным образом говорится во многих учебниках и справочниках. И я бы никогда не взял для перевода слово, которое просто "близко по написанию". Все равно что Оксану называть Ксенией или Марину - Марией. И, как мне кажется, авторы оригинала буде они захотели назвать своего персонажа Вороном, назвали бы его именно Raven'ом, а не American crow. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 13:54, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: Среди относящихся к Raven птиц встречается бронзовая, щетинистая, южноавстралийская и белошейная '''вороны. Непосредственно именно просто ravenов как бы вообще не бывает. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 17:40, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) :::: Не знаю кто как, а я, когда вижу слово crow, то представляю себе обычное серое летающее каркающее нечто. В 99,(9)% совершенно не обязательно знать, какая именно это ворона - черная, американская, домовая или какая еще. Важно только то, что это ни разу не ворон, о чем, как я уже говорил, упоминается в словарях и справочниках. А когда я вижу слово raven, то я представляю себе именно вОрона, который "как вороново крыло". Раз для вОрона существует специальное слово в английском языке, то при переводе надо именно ворона и использовать, а не придумывать какие-то причины для неиспользования. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 13:24, мая 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Из английской Википедии: In Europe the word "crow" is used to refer to the Carrion Crow or the Hooded Crow, while in '''North America' it is used for the American Crow or the Northwestern Crow''. В руском языке птица с названием American Crow имеет название Американский 'ворон''. А серых ворон в Америке, к слову сказать, отродясь не было. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:08, мая 14, 2013 (UTC) Ящик с взрывчаткой Как думаете, сто ит добавить соответствующий пункт в статью? Ошибки перевода вроде бы нет (Explosives crate), зато грамматическая налицо (использование предлога «с» вместо «со»). --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 13:37, мая 14, 2013 (UTC) : Для этого стоило бы создать страницу типа "Ошибки грамматики". Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 17:50, мая 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Зачем? Одной мало? ошибки синтаксиса, неточности пунктуации... --[[User:Fylhtq|'''Fylhtq]] 18:42, мая 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: Видимо, я забыл поставить несуществующий смайл "сарказм". Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 19:17, мая 14, 2013 (UTC) :::: Ответ справки на грамота.ру: Предлог _со_ последовательно выступает перед формами слов, начинающихся сочетаниями «С, З, Ш, Ж + согласная» или согласной Щ. Может выступать перед формами слов с начальными сочетаниями «В + С, З, Ш, Ж». В нашем случае сочетание «В + З», поэтому можно так и так. Хотя произносить ..ксвзр.. — тот ещё аттракцион. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:40, мая 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Не совсем понял, вносить это в статью или нет? --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 14:42, мая 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Нет, наверное. Если верить грамоте (а как не верить?), вариант с «с» считается допустимым. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 16:01, мая 23, 2013 (UTC) Вещмешок Duffle (duffel) bag переводится как вещевой мешок, а не спортивная сумка. Хотя бы в Интернете: Словарь Мюллера, Лингво, на который есть ссылка в статье, ну и Google Translate до кучи. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 03:35, мая 16, 2013 (UTC) : Добавил в статью. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 14:39, мая 23, 2013 (UTC) Строки и кружки # Предлагаю удалить из статьи моменты, связанные с некорректным переводом цитат, диалогов и тому подобного, так как ошибок такого типа во всех играх, думается, предостаточно, и описать их все здесь не будет никакой возможности. # Насчет Кружка. Мне кажется, что дело здесь не в подмене смыслов при омоформном переводе. Просто локализаторы (в кои-то веки) решили творчески подойти к переводу и дать роботу имя, соответствующее мужскому варианту слова "Кружка". Кружок - не потому, что круглый, а примерно как Евгения -> Евгений. Возможно, больше ему бы подошло бы что-нибудь вроде "Кру жек", на чешский лад. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 18:36, мая 25, 2013 (UTC) Большая бутылка виски Наверное многие обращали внимание, что «бутылка виски», а виски-то и нет. «Large whiskey bottle» — дословно что-то вроде «Большая „височная“ (по аналогии с „водочная“) бутылка» — должно было быть переведено как «Большая бутылка из-под виски», а не «Большая бутылка виски». С уважением --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 08:21, июня 1, 2013 (UTC) : "The large whiskey bottle" так и переводится — Большая бутылка виски. Видимо 1С решил уже "тупо" перевести название, а не понимать смысл. КиВ :) 08:36, июня 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Это точно. Жаль что они не перевели «Empty whiskey bottle» как «Пустая бутылка виски». --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 08:58, июня 1, 2013 (UTC) :::: Ох уж эти 1С (((: КиВ :) 09:25, июня 1, 2013 (UTC) Эксперименты по лоботомированию переводчиков Написание слова «имплантат» как «имплантант» или «имплант» неверно. Что же мы видим: # NcCorBro.msg, 315 строка: «Все было намного лучше во времена имплантантов…»; # Locale 0.bos Fallout Tactics, где-то там где Дос: «Благодаря улучшенному зрению и хирургическим имплантантам на руках из него вышел превосходный снайпер…»; # Fcdrfung.msg: всё в имплантах, начиная с 206 строки; # Запись экспериментов с ВРЭ, Запись 9 ноября 2075: «Половина объектов были снабжены имплантами для фиксирования электроэнцефалограммы до и после заражения…»; # Описание способности «Киборг»; # Бронеимплант Феникс. Второе: какое слово должно быть в словосочетании «Эксперименты по … людей»? Лоботомии? Лоботомизации? Лоботомированию? Вот здесь →. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 16:19, августа 11, 2013 (UTC) : 1) Вполне достойное дополнение для ошибок перевода. (со ссылкой на gramota.ru) : 2) «эксперименты на людях с применением лоботомии.» ??? : --Теодорико (обсуждение) 02:43, августа 12, 2013 (UTC)